Gracie's Diary
Gracie's Diary is this TV show I made up back in 2012 (but began expanding on in 2016 with seasons 4 and 5) which is shown on JK Network. The show is a randomly funny cartoon similar to The Amazing World of Gumball, Phineas and Ferb, Spongebob, Fanboy and Chum Chum, and even a little bit similar to Girl Meets World in the later seasons. The show is animated in 3D CGI ("squishy animation") in a similar style to shows that were popular/shows I watched in 2012, like Fanboy & Chum Chum, Robot and Monster, and Doc McStuffins. The characters are known for their colored eyes and big ears. Plot Gracie Lang gets a diary for her 9th birthday. Now, a diary might not seem like much, but to Gracie, it's a BIG thing. Gracie has always wanted a diary, so once she gets it, she practically becomes obsessed with it and writes everything in this diary. Due to Gracie being addicted to the diary, her little brother William wants to look in her diary and see what's so special about it - and will do anything to do so! His friends Lucas and Matt help him out with this, while Gracie's friends Sophie, Lilly and Anna help her stop William and his buddies. In Seasons 2 and 5, Gracie gets new, fancier diaries: the first as a reward for winning the school spelling bee and the second as a result of trying to have a fancy diary like her rival Allison. But, she still keeps her old diaries in case she wants to read them and reminisce about all her adventures. Characters Major characters: Gracie, a 9-year-old girl (10 in Season 3-present) with dark brown hair and teal eyes. William, her brother that always wants to see what’s in Gracie’s diary. His eyes are green. Lucas, William’s partner in seeing what’s in Gracie’s diary. He has blonde hair and brown eyes. Lilly, Gracie’s friend with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Anna, Lilly’s little sister whose hair is a lighter shade of dirty blonde. Allison, Gracie’s rival from camp who has straight, lighter brown hair and hazel eyes Rufus, Lilly and Anna’s dog Minor characters: Matt, William’s friend with tanned skin and brownish-black hair. Sophie, Gracie’s friend with dark skin, black hair and dark gray eyes. Mrs. Jones, Gracie’s teacher. She has short brown hair and gray eyes. Sammy, Gracie’s (old) cat Random people such as townspeople, classmates, etc. Lizzie, Anna’s stuffed sheep (she brings it with her everywhere) Megan, the main character of Megan and the Dream Team. She is a female superhero with dark skin and multicolored hair. Vinny, Gracie’s crush. He has auburn hair and purplish-blue eyes. Kat, a girl who also has a crush on Vinny. She has purple hair, tan skin and chestnut-brown eyes. Gracie and William’s parents; the mother has dark brown hair and blue eyes while the father has light brown hair and the same color eyes as William. Evan, Matt’s older brother. Kenzie (red hair and light green eyes), Kasumi (Asian with black hair and brown eyes), Nora (blonde hair and blue eyes), Nadia (light tan skin and brown hair), and Taylor (darker tan skin and light brown hair), a clique of mean girls Aimee, Gracie's classmate who is into art and wears glasses. She has tan hair and dark green eyes. Episodes See Gracie's Diary/Episodes Spin-off In August 2019, a spin-off taking place in the future created to celebrate 10 years of the original series, called Gracie's Diary: Rewritten, was made as a Netflix original series. Category:TV Shows Category:Gracie's Diary